Audience
by murphyslaw575
Summary: I can't wait for Finale, so I decided to create my own.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, the wonderful Becca Fitzpatrick does.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

** Chapter One**

I was running. Running away from something or towards something, I didn't know. But I had to keep going. I knew if I stopped, even for just a second, something terrible would happen. I turned down an alley and skidded to a stop when a dark figure crept out of the corner.

"Nora. Nora, Nora, Nora. I've been waiting for you. For days, I've been trying to get you alone, following you to school, home, shopping. Wherever it was, but someone was always in the way - Vee, your mom, daddy dearest. But here we are, at last." The man had a deep voice, and his lips puckered out from his face. He loomed about a foot and a half over me, with greying hair hanging down past his shoulders. He wore a three piece suit, the jacket drapped over his right shoulder as if he just whipped it off.

"D-Do I know you?" I hated the way my voice quivered, but I was scared. Scared and alone. Where was Patch? We were together not even ten minutes ago.

The man slipped his jacket over his shoulders and the moon glinted off the watch he was wearing. Or was it a bracelet? It had a round center, but I couldn't make out much more. Something told me to hold onto that one piece of information.

"No, not formally. How is - Pat is it?" The man sneered at me and I went numb.

"Patch," I said without moving my lips. I mentally kicked myself for giving him Patch's name and confirming that I knew him. If I could just figure out how I got here, I could get away. The last thing I remembered was going to Patch's after Scott cornered us at my house. Then I noticed the lack of color. I was wearing a red top when I went to Patch's, but it looked black now. I must have been dreaming. _Wake up! _I commanded myself. _Wake up!_

"It's hard for me to keep up these days. Times are so different. It's for one to change his or her name these days. It would make my job a lot less troublesome if he had just stuck with Jev. But I suppose he knows that, huh? I'll have to ask him how he came to be called this _Patch. _All in good time, though. I think I'll start with you, Nora Grey.Tell me, do you love young Patch? I've been watching him for quite some time and you seem smitten. I must say, I was sure Patch would dump you weeks ago. But no, you're still around. It seems to me Patch has found something he loves more than keeping his enemies at bay." He sneered again and I felt my stomach tighten. _Wake up! _Why was I still here? I needed to get out.

"It's good for me, though. Obvious reasons; Patch's guard is down. He won't see me coming, and you surely won't tell him. Will you, Nora? I think I can trust you. But just in case, how about we take a precautionary measure?" He pulled out a pocket knife and flipped it open. By the look on his face, I knew he had every intention of keeping me silent - forever.

"Don't look so scared. This will all be over in a minute." He came closer and I took a few steps back. I may have been scared, but I was still a Nephil. I was strong, I could handle this. As he drew toward me, I thrust my knee between his legs and his face twisted in pain. _Wake up, wake up, wake up!_ I could feel Patch's silk sheets around my body and relaxed just a fraction.

"This isn't over, Nora Grey! Do you hear me? This isn't over!" I jerked awake and sat straight up. My breathing was ragged and sweat beaded my forehead. Patch was at my side in an instant.

"Angel, what's wrong? What happened?" Worry creased his face and I told him everything that happened. "What did he look like? Nora, what did he look like?"

"He was tall, taller than you. He had long, stringy white hair, but no facial hair. He was wearing a suit and a watch, but it wasn't really a watch. I think I saw an outline of an eagle or something on it." At that, Patch went stiff. His breathing ceased and his eyes were darker than the sheets on his bed. "Patch, what is it? What's going on? Who was that man? He wants to kill you. He wants to kill _me._ Who is he?"

Patch stared off into space for a minute before locking my eyes to his. "My father," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews! It means a lot! Let me know if you find any mistakes or if you have any suggestions. (:**

**Chapter Two**

"What? What did you just say?" I flung the covers off of me and slipped out of the bed. "What do you mean it was your father? He wants to kill you? _Us?_ Why? What is going on, Patch?"

Patch took a few deep breaths before he looked at me. "Sit down, Angel. This is going to be a long story." I sat on the edge of the bed and reached for his hand. He gave it a tight squeeze before he began. "My father fell long before I did. He was an evil man, corrupt. If you think I'm dangerous, you have no idea. He cheated, lied, stole and killed long before I understood what he was doing. He wasn't happy being an angel. He was greedy; he wanted it all - power, money, _feeling._ I'm the reason he fell. He let me in on his plan, to fall and get a human body. At that time, I was still playing by the rules, I was still convinced I couldn't survive here. So, I turned him in. It was the only thing I could think of. I thought that if the right people knew his plan, they would send him straight to hell, they wouldn't let him fall and steal a body. But I was wrong, and I've regretted turning him in ever since. When I was still an angel, I watched him. I watched as he killed dozens of people, for no other reason than to let me know it was my doing. That was when I became unhinged. I stopped caring about the rules, I stopped listening to everyone. I did things my way. I did what I wanted and didn't look back. And then I fell, and I thought maybe I could find my father and stop him. I searched and searched, but he was nowhere. It was like he disappeared. I slowly began to think maybe he died or just stopped, I stopped thinking about him and all the torment he caused. Until just now, when he invaded your dream." He let out a long sigh, signaling that memory lane was closed.

"Patch. Patch, look at me. The things your father did, they aren't your fault. They weren't then and they aren't now. Do you hear me? You didn't kill those people, he did." I paused, making sure he understood me. When he gave me a little nod, I continued. "The thing I don't understand is how he got into my dream. You said in order to get in, I have to be close to the person. I've never met him, I didn't even know about him. How did he get inside my dream?"

Patch let out a rough breath and stood up. "My father isn't like a normal fallen angle turned human. As an angel, he had powers. I'm not surprised he still possesses them, and I'm even less surprised he still uses them. The fact that you're so close to me makes it easier for him to get to you, since I'm also close to him through our blood." He began pacing the room, running his hands through his hair.

"So you're telling me he can get to me any time he wants to?" My voice was becoming hysterical, but I didn't care. "He can invade my dreams and _kill _me!"

Patch stopped and locked his eyes to mine. They were the color of coal. "I'm not going to let that happen, Nora. Listen to me, he is not going to hurt you."

"How? What, are you going to invade my dreams every night until you find him so he can't get to me? What about when I'm awake? At school, or at home? He said this wasn't over, and I believe him! He won't stop until we're both dead, and it's just an added bonus if I go first." My breathing had increased and it was hard for me to catch my breath. How could Patch possibly think he could protect me 24/7? It wasn't possible, his dad would get to me somehow.

"You're right, I can't be around all the time. That's why you're going to stay with Don."

"What? Why would I stay with him?" Where was this coming from? Had Patch gone mad? "I'm not leaving you to deal with this alone. Less than twenty minutes ago, your dad tried to kill me in my dream. We're in this together."

"No. I am done putting you in harm's way. You need to deal with the Nephilim uprising, anyway." Patch stood up and grabbed a duffel bag. He began filling it with clothes and walked into the bathroom. I sat motionless on the bed. Was Patch really doing this? We had _just _gotten our relationship to good place, and now he was going off to chase his psychotic father. What if he didn't come back? What if I never saw him again? He came back out of the bathroom with a handful of things, took one look at me and sat beside me. He placed his hands on either side of my face. "Angel, nothing is going to happen to you. Don will protect you during the day and I'll be there when you fall asleep. I'll be back as soon as I can. Look at me." I shifted my eyes so I could see his. He was looking at me with an intensity I've never seen on his face before. "I love you," he whispered as his lips brushed against mine. "We are going to be together when this is all over. I'm going to come back, I promise." He hooked his fingers through mine and we sat there for what felt like hours. Patch cleared his throat and stood up. I called Don and gave him a watered down version of everything.

"He said I can stay with him," I told Patch.

"Good. Let's get going."


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for your feedback! I really hope I can keep the story up to your standards and that you like it!**

**Chapter Three**

Patch swung me by my house to pick up a few things and then we headed over to Don's. My mom was away for work and would be gone for two weeks, and I hoped everything would be settled by the time she returned. Her memory about Hank was a little fuzzy, but she knew he was the one who kidnapped me. Hugo gladly accepted her back and she was hesitant at first, but I convinced her I was fine and it would be good to get back to our old routine. Vee wasn't thrilled I was back with Patch, but she was my best friend and accepted it...mostly.

When we arrived at Don's, Patch hugged me tight and told me he would see me in my dreams that night. I placed a soft kiss on his lips and watched as he spun his motorcycle around and sped off. I stood there a minute and put my thoughts in order. Patch was going to find his father and make sure he didn't hurt us. I had no dobut that Patch was going to kill him, but I didn't want to think about that. I also didn't want to be at Don's, but here I was. I walked to the front door and up the three little steps, knocking lightly when I reached the top. To my surprise, Scott answered the door.

"Grey, fancy meeting you here." Scott smiled down at me and I managed a weak one back.

"What are you doing here," I asked Scott. "I didn't know you would be here."

"I've been staying with Don. As comfy as the cave was, there's endless food and an actual bed." Scott sat down on an armchair and I sat across from him on the sofa. Don came out of what seemed to be the kitchen and gave me a once over. "You look like shit."

"Gee, thanks. Nice to see you, too. Look, I've already had a rough start to this day, so can we just figure out this war and move on." I looked between Scott and Don, waiting for a response.

Don let out a sigh and sat on the opposite end of the sofa. "It's not looking good, Nora."

"What do you mean, 'it's not looking good'? I promised to lead this army, and I'm leading it away from a war. It's too risky; too many people will die."

"Are you sure Patch has nothing to do with this," questioned Scott. "He is the enemy. Maybe he's 'convincing' you that war is a bad idea so they have the advantage."

"How dare you!" I shot up from the sofa and leveled Scott with a glare. "Patch would never mind trick me, and this has nothing to do with him. This is _my _decision and I'm not going to war."

"You might not have a choice, Nora." Don placed a hand on my arm and I looked down at him. He slumped against the back of the couch, looking defeated. "Even if we don't go to war with the fallen angels, we're facing an uprising from many Nephilim. They know you're dating the enemy, they don't trust you. They believe a new leader is just the thing to win this war. News travels fast, and they all know you don't want a war. Some are okay with that, but the majority were behind Hank's plan."

"Patch is not the enemy! This is ridiculous!" I began pacing the room, trying to figure a way out of this whole mess.

"Be that as it may," Scott began, "if we don't give them a war, they'll give us one. Either way, you have to decide, Nora. Go after the fallen angels or the Nephilim come after you."

"I can't do this right now. Where am I sleeping?" Don showed me to a room with a bed below a window and a little dresser in the corner. I threw my bag on the floor and curled up in the bed, waiting for Patch to visit me.

I was restless the whole night, shifting between dreams of fallen angels and Nephilim; both trying to kill me. I finally woke up just as the sun was rising, wondering why Patch didn't visit me. His father didn't either, so maybe Patch had found him. But I doubted he had so quickly. I walked into the kitchen and found Don and Scott sitting at the table already.

"I want to visit the army. Maybe if I can talk to them in person, they'll see my reasoning and back off." Scott and Don shared an uneasy look, but Don finally relented.

"Okay, but it won't be pretty. They're tired of waiting and Cheshvan is coming soon."

I quickly changed and brushed my teeth, meeting Don by his car. "Is Scott coming," I asked.

"Nah," Don replied. "He has some other things to take care of."

_Other things? What other things? Scott was a Nephil, shouldn't he be joining us? _I pushed my thoughts aside and got into the car.

It took us about twenty minutes to get to the safehouse full of Nephilim. As we approached the doors, I could feel the tension and restlessness rolling off the building. Don and I stepped inside and the view before me made my stomach lurch.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I feel as though it wasn't that great, so hopefully this chapter will make up for it!**

**Chapter Four**

As I took in my surroundings, the little contents I had in my stomach threatened to come back up. Fifty or so Nephilim bodies scattered the floor, all motionless. All dead. Beside me, Don became rigid as he looked around the room.

"What is this," I nearly whispered. "We're immortal. You can't kill us. We can't die! Why are they dead?" It didn't make any sense. How could they all be dead? How were they not able to protect themselves?

Don slowly walked the perimeter of the room and made his way back to my side. "There is only one man I know to be capable of this kind of destruction," Don said.

"Who? Who could possibly kill fifty Nephilim by themselves?"

"My father." I whipped around to see Patch walking through the doorway.

"Patch! What are you doing here?" I ran over to him and he pulled me into a tight hug."Wait, what do you mean your father did this? I know you said he had powers, but this is ridiculous. It's not like he could sneak up on fifty Nephilim and kill them all in one shot."

"Actually, he can." Don came to stand beside me and I gave him my attention. "About ten years ago, dead Nephilim started popping up by the numbers. All over, Europe, Asia, Africa - everywhere except the states. It took some digging, but someone finally figured it out. This man had the power to paralyze Nephilim, by the masses, and killed them. Exactly how he killed them wasn't found out, but we knew he was a fallen angel. With some more digging, it was discovered that he was dear old Jev's father. Which, as you can assume, makes the Nephilim distrust you even more."

"How could you not tell me this?" I looked between Patch and Don. "Both of you knew about him and his powers, but I'm just now hearing about this? He visited me in my dream two nights ago and you _still _didn't tell me." I directed my attention to Patch. "You didn't think it was important for me to know he kill me without breaking a sweat?"

Patch diverted his gaze away from me. "I didn't think he'd be here. I thought I had a few days to find him before he decided to come here." He looked back at me as he continued, "Nora, if I had known he was already here, I never would have left. I never would have left you alone."

"As touching as this moment is," Don interrupted, "we have to come up with a plan. And fast. No one knows where your father is or what his next move is."

"Then we have our plan," I said. "We find him before he finds us."

Thirty minutes later, Patch and I were back at his house and Don was out finding Scott. We all agreed to put a definite plan together tomorrow. Don wasn't thrilled about having Patch's help, but it was just as personal for him as it was for us. I could only hope that when we found Patch's father we would all come out unscathed.

"Tell me what you're thinking, Angel," Patch said, disturbing my thoughts.

I looked at him and drank in his presence: His mouth, upturned in that half smile that got me everytime; his eyes that were darker than midnight, especially when he focused on something of importance; his arms, strong and sturdy, wrapped around me as we lay in bed together.

"I'm thinking about how I'd rather be thinking of anything but your dad and this war." I could feel my muscles tense as the words came out.

"I think I can help with that," Patch replied, turning his half smile into a full on grin. That grin was full of promises, and he spent all night making good on them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, you are all fabulous and I hope the story continues to meet your standards!**

**Chapter Five**

When I woke up the next morning, I was tangled in black silk and had a serious case of bedhead. Patch was sitting in an arm chair across the room, his eyes taking me in. I suddenly became very self-conscious and felt my face flush.

"What," I asked him. "Do I have drool on my face or something?" I absently rubbed my hand over my mouth.

"I'm just thinking of all the things I'd like to do to you. You should consider yourself lucky we have to get to Don's." Patch said all this without loosing eye contact with me and I felt my blush deepen. My thoughts began to scatter. Patch. Me. Silk sheets. I had to shake my head a few times to collect myself and heard Patch chuckle. "Have you talked to Vee lately?"

If I was expecting Patch to say anything after the images he put in my head, it wasn't that. "No. Why do you ask?"

"I'm probably just being paranoid. My father has me covering all my bases - and yours. Give her a call, make sure everything is okay." With that, Patch tossed me my cell phone and headed to the kitchen.

I dialed Vee's number and prayed she picked up. Vee and I had been best friends for years and I couldn't handle it if anymore bad things happened to her due to me.

"Babe! I've been calling you for days," Vee answered after the third ring. With everything going on, I hadn't thought to keep a close eye on my phone.

"I'm sorry. I misplaced my phone and just found it," I lied. There was no easy way to tell her a crazy man was out to kill me. Let alone that the man was Patch's father. "How have you been?" Diverting Vee's attention was always so easy; she could talk about anything for hours.

"Well, if you would have returned my calls yesterday, you would know that Scott and I hung out." Okay, so it was going to take a little more on my end to get her forgiveness. But this would be easy. Unlike Rixon, Scott was actually a good guy and I liked the idea of him and Vee together. Not to mention that them hanging out yesterday filled me in on the 'few things' Scott had to take care of. Why didn't he just tell me he was seeing Vee? Did he really think I would object?

"Vee! That's awesome! Scott is great. I want to know everything! How about we grab lunch later and we can dish about it? My treat." At that, Vee gladly accepted and we made plans to meet at one. That should give me plenty of time to plot with Don and Scott about everything.

I quickly showered and put on fresh clothes. Stepping into the kitchen, the most amazing smell hit my nose. It smelled like bacon wrapped in french toast, smothered in syrup. I closed my eyes to take in the deliciousness and when I opened them, Patch was standing in front of my with a plate full of food.

"You made all this for me," I asked him. He didn't really have to eat and the fact that he took the trouble to make me food touched me.

"I may not have to eat, but you do, Angel." He gave me a tender smile and I sat down to enjoy my feast.

"I didn't know you could cook. This is amazing." It was actually the best thing I've ever tasted. "You shouldn't have done this, because now you're going to have to cook for me every night."

Patch let out a soft laugh and watched me shovel food in my mouth. I probably looked like a pig, but couldn't bring myself to care. "When you're around for a while, you pick up skills and become very equipped in them. And I will galdly cook for you every night. For the rest of our lives." The way he said it made my heart skip a beat and hammer ten times faster. Did I hear that right? _Did Patch just refer to us being together forever? I mean, we are immortal, but still._ I couldn't wrap my head around Patch wanting to be with me forever. I wasn't self-conscious by any means -except when it came to my hair - but Patch was, well _Patch._ He was worldly and experienced. We hadn't even had sex yet.

Patch could sense my reservations and grabbed my hands. "Angel," he whispered. "I want you for the rest of my life. People can say that I'm using you and once I get what I want, I'll move on, but it's not true. You are a part of my life, you are a part of me. I can't remember what my life was like before you and I don't want to. The only thing I want is to spend every day with you. Whether it's fighting my father, watching you sleep or cooking you breakfast every morning. I just want you. I love you."

I looked into his eyes and knew he meant every word he said. "I love you, too. I want you forever. Especially if breakfast is included." At that, we both smiled and headed out the door to Don's.

When we pulled up the driveway, I felt a heavy prescence fall over me and looked over to see if Patch felt it, too. His eyebrows were pulled together and his eyes were the color of a moonless night sky.

We slowly walked up the steps and let ourselves in. I heard a scream and it took me a full minute to register that it was coming from me. Beside me, Patch stood frozen. And on the floor in a pool of blood, Don lay dead.

**Okay, so I know this chapter had a lot of Patch/Nora love going on, but my mind just took me there. I hope you enjoyed it anyway, and I will be sure the next chapter gets into some action/fighting/blahblahblah.**


	6. Chapter 6

**You all are amazing! Don't let anyone tell you different. (:**

**Chapter Six**

I was too stunned to move; the only thing I could do was stare open-mouthed at Don's lifeless body. I heard Patch curse under his breath and saw him close the front door out of the corner of my eye. Could this week get any worse? As soon as I thought the words, I mentally scolded myself. Of course things could get worse, and I probably just cursed myself by asking that.

"Scott." His name was out of my mouth before I understood why. Of course, Scott was staying with Don. Had Patch's father gotten to him, too? My hands began to tremble and my eyes threatened to overflow with tears. Patch glanced over at me and motioned for me to stay where I was. I didn't think I could get my feet to move, anyway. Patch made his way through the little house and wandered back into the living room.

"There's no sign of Scott anywhere here. He either wasn't here when my dad came or..." Patch let the sentence hang in the air and I felt my throat constrict. Just as I was imaging the worst possible scenario, my phone rang, making me jump a foot in the air.

I didn't recognize the number, so I hesitated before answering. Sometimes my mom called from her hotel, so I picked up after the fourth ring. "Hello?" My voice was shaking and if it was my mom, I hoped she didn't notice it.

I wasn't so lucky. "My dearest Nora. It seems like it's been ages." The sound of his voice sent chills down my spine and my whole body became rigid. Patch was at my side in a flash and I reached out for his arm so I wouldn't faint. "Nora? I know you're there; I can hear your ragged breathing. Is everything okay? Of course, if you've found your friend Don, well...Let's just say I had to send a message. I tried to have a nice, friendly conversation with you and you shut me down. You need to be taught a lesson, Nora. Just like Jev. You need to respect your elders. You need to be brought down a peg, maybe two. You Nephilim, you think you can do whatever you please. And my son, _my son_, fraternizing with you. It's a disgrace!" His voice began to raise and I listened as he took a moment to clear his throat. "But it's okay," he continued, "because I have something I think you might want. Say hello, Scott."

"Nora! Nora! Help me! Please!" The sound of Scott's voice shocked me into reality. It was so desperate and laced with defeat. My grip around Patch's arm tightened and he made a gesture for me to hand him the phone. I turned from him and spoke to his father: "If you hurt him, I swear I will kill you." My voice was ice, but I felt my hands tremble even more.

On the other line, I heard Patch's father laugh. "Ah, Nora. Don't be so serious. I only want you and Patch. Once you meet me, Scott will go free. Just one meeting. That's all I ask."

"You mean one meeting so you can kill us." I debated whether or not to agree to the meeting. Patch wouldn't be happy and we might die, but I couldn't live with being the reason Scott died.

"Killing? Who said anything about killing? Just a meeting. We can set up a deal. You help me...I don't kill you. Or Scott, of course." I could hear the amusement in his voice. He had me backed into a corner and he knew it.

"What kind of deal," I asked.

"That, my dear Nora, is to be discussed in person. Meet me at the warehouse in three hours. I know you have plans with Vee; I wouldn't want to get in the way of that." At that, Patch's father ended the call.

I turned back around and faced Patch. "He has Scott," I began. "He wants to meet with us - make a deal in exchange for Scott's life."

"No way," Patch said immediately. "I know my father. The only deals he makes involve death for both parties. He'll get what he wants from us, kill us and then go back and kill Scott."

"That may be true, but we have to do something!" The tears in my eyes began to pour over and I wiped them away. "We can't just let him kill Scott without a fight! Look, I know you don't like him, but Scott has helped me through a lot of this. I have to at least try to save him."

Patch looked over my face before giving me a small nod. "Okay, but it's not going to be easy. We may die in the process, Nora. Do you get that? Your mom, Vee - they'll lose you for good."

I gulped at the mention of my mom and Vee. I loved them and I didn't want them to suffer on my behalf, but I had to try and save Scott. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't.

"I know," I said to Patch, looking him in the eye. "But we have to try."

Patch let out a troubled sigh. "Okay. We need to gather all the 're going to war."

**I know I promised fighting, but there had to be events leading up to it! So, I now promise promise promise there will be fighting next time. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've had some trouble figuring out where the story will go, but here is the next part. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven**

Patch headed to a different Nephilim warehouse that protected the rest of the army. On the way over, I called Vee. Luckily, she didn't answer so I left a voicemail saying I was sick and we would have to reschedule.

Forty minutes later, Patch and I arrived at the warehouse and headed in. My palms were sweaty and I wiped them on my jeans. When we walked through the door, thousands of heads whipped in our direction.

This warehouse was much larger than the last; rows and rows of beds filled half of the interior, the other half looked like some sort of Nephilim obstacle course. Brick walls stood with numerous fist-shaped holes; there was a wrestling ring with two bloody Nephils in it; and in the corner, one Nephil seemed to be fighting against five. It was a scene from a superhero movie.

"Hank must have been training them hard," I whispered to Patch. He face looked grim and he gave me a slight nod. I noticed that his eyes were darker than ever.

I looked back to the Nephilim army and cleared my throat. "H-Hello. I assume you guys know who I am? Nora Grey? Hank was-was my father." I cleared my throat continuing, "And, you know, he left me in charge. Uh. So, I know you guys are waiting for a war, but we seem to have a more pressing matter." My voice was all over the place, but I couldn't help it. Talking to thousands of Nephilim, half of those who hate you, is a bit unsettling. When I finished speaking, the warehouse became eerily quiet. No one said anything for what seemed like centuries and I could feel the sweat beading my forehead.

Finally, a hulking man stepped forward and spoke to me. "What kind of problem?" He had a slight Autralian accent and under better circumstances, I would have asked him about it. "Well, you all know Scott, right?" The man gave me a nod, so I continued, "You see, Patch's father came to visit me a few nights ago." At that, most of the Nephilim stiffened even more. Was it possible everyone but me knew about Patch's father? I took a moment before I went on, "He tried to kill me, but I got away. This morning, we discovered he killed Don and has Scott." I said the last few words in a rush, trying to get it over with. When I was done, that eerie silence was back.

"Where does he have him?" The man with the Australian accent asked.

"The other warehouse, about an hour from here." His eyes widened. "So it's true, then? He really did kill all of them?" His face contorted and I had trouble giving him a simple "Yes."

He cleared his throat and looked me in the eye "I'm Charlie. Kendra! Simon! Chloe! Austin!" He barked their names and one by one the Nephils came to stand behind him. "This is my crew. We've been training for a long time now. Let's go get Scott and kill this bastard."

They started heading toward the door, but I stopped them. "Wait! Wait. We don't even have a plan. You can't just go barging in there. He'll kill you!"

Charlie gently pushed me aside before saying, "That sonofabitch won't lay a hand on me." I looked at Patch, wide-eyed but he didn't meet my eyes. I scurried after Charlie and his crew and Patch slowly followed me. We got onto Patch's motorcycle and followed Charlie about three blocks away from the warehouse. We hopped off and met them at the back of their van.

"Did you come up with a plan yet?" I asked, desperately hoping he did.

"Not quite yet," Charlie responded. I sighed in frustration and took in my surroundings. I could just barely make out the warehouse from here. If only there was a way to sneak up on it. I looked back at the scene before me and noticed that Patch was staring at me with a look I couldn't quite decipher. I only knew that his eyes were the saddest thing I'd ever seen and that made my stomach tighten in knots.

"Nora," he said to me. "I forgot my phone on my bike. Could you go get it for me, please?" I was momentarily confused - why did Patch need his phone now? But the way he was staring at me made me relent. I was heading back to his bike when my phone rang in my pocket. Vee's ringtone. I sighed before answering.

"Hey," I said, faking congestion, but letting my acually misery stay in place. Why had I suddenly become so uncomfortable and sad?

"Babe! How are you feeling," Vee asked me.

How _was _I feeling? We were about to bust into a warehouse to save Scott. A warehouse with a fallen angel who just happened to know how to kill me. Scratch that, kill _everyone._ Patch was suddenly acting weird and that made me feel even more uncomfortable. "I'm fine," I replied. I added a fake cough, trying to sell that I was sick.

"You sound awful," Vee stated. "I'm coming over with soup! Chicken noodle! And I'm going to get a bunch of movies! We can stay up all night watching them and by morning, you'll feel so much better!" I could hear the excitement in Vee's voice and I had to stop her before she got in her car and went to my house.

"No! Vee, no! I'm-I'm miserable over here, I won't be any fun. Plus I don't want to get you sick, too. I'm fine, really. I'm about to curl up in bed and pass out anyway." I really did want to pass out.

I could hear Vee hesitate on the other end. "Well...If you're sure."

"I am! Thank you, though. I love you! I'll call you tomorrow. Bye!" I hung up before she could come up with any other reason to come over. I felt a headache start in the back of my head and groaned. This was going to be a long night. I found Patch's cell phone and made my way back to the group to hand it over to him. He still wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Good thing, newbie," Charlie said to me, "Seems we've come up with a plan."

"Great. What is it?" I questioned.

Ten minutes later, we were all in position. Patch, Kendra and Simon were at the front entrance. Charlie, Chloe, Austin and I had the back. The plan was for Patch and them to distract his father. While they did that, the rest of us would sneak in and tie him down. From the other end of the building, I heard Patch enter. A few moments later, I heard his father bellowing at him and lurched forward to go in. Charlie grabbed my arm and I spun around to look at him, my hair whipping around my face.

"Not yet," he said, tightening his grip on my arm. "Just a little longer."

After what felt like years, we finally went inside. Immediately, I knew something was off. We rounded a corner and I spotted Scott. He was standing and rubbing his wrists, like they were just untied. I then spotted Patch standing close to his father, Kendra and Simon standing a few feet behind him.

"What's going on?" They couldn't have gotten Scott that easily. And if they did, why were they still here?

"Nora, Nora, Nora. So nice to see you." The sound of Patch's father made me flinch. "By the look on your face, I assume you didn't know about this little plan of theirs."

I started walking towards Patch, but two strong hands took hold of my arms. I looked to my left and saw Charlie; Chloe was on my right. My head was starting to feel light and I looked back at Patch. He still wouldn't look at me. "Patch. Patch! What is going on? What is this?"

"Dear, Nora. No need to yell. Patch here just made a deal to save your life. You should be thanking him, not yelling at him."

I tried to break free from Charlie and Chloe, but they had been training a long time and were a lot stronger than me. "What is he talking about, Patch? Why won't you look at me?" Tears began to stream down my face.

"Why, Nora, young Patch is going to join me. We're going to explore the world." Patch's father walked around him and placed a hand on his left shoulder. "We're going to take it on; have some fun. I'm sure you understand. It's all for the best. You live. He lives. We all live." He broadened his smile and started walking away. This couldn't be happening. There had to be a logical explanation.

_Angel. _Patch said it to my mind, in a whisper. I peeled my eyes from his father and looked back at him. He was staring at me, his eyes still the saddest thing I knew. And now I understood why. He was leaving me. He was choosing his father.

_I love you. Never doubt that. You are my life. This was the only thing I could think of to save yours._

"No! No! We can fight him! We can win!" I was too wound up to speak to his mind. I started struggling against Charlie and Chloe to get to Patch. I threw up my right elbow, clocking Chloe in the face. She stumbled back and I started to loosen Charlie's grip, but Austin grabbed my arm.

_I will think about you every day for the rest of my existence. _He momentarily closed his eyes, as if he was remembering the time we were together, the secrets we shared, everything we went through. _I need you to promise me something. I need you to promise you'll move on, that you will fall in love and be happy. _His words shattered my heart.

"No. I won't promise that! Patch! Patch, don't do this!" The tears were coming harder now and my chest was aching.

_I love you, Angel. More than you will ever know._With that, he turned and walked toward the door. "Don't go," I whispered. With the last of my strength, I wrestled free from Austin and Charlie. I ran toward Patch and saw him stop slightly before he picked up his pace. Suddenly, Scott had his arms around my waist, holding me in place. "Let him go," he whispered in my ear. My energy suddenly left me and my body went slack.

"Patch," I yelled. But it was too late. He was gone.

**Okay! So, I totally didn't see that coming, but the words just flew off my fingertips onto the screen. But, no worries! The story is not over yet! (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! I just want to thank you all for your support! I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it. I'm sad the story is over, but I'm happy with the ending. Anyway! If there are any books you guys think I should write fanfic about, please let me know! I need some inspiration for my next one. (:**

**Chapter Eight**

_Angel. Angel, look at me._

Patch? Patch, where are you?

_Right in front of you. Look up._

I jolted upright in my bed with a sharp intake of breath. It had been four months since Patch left me and everynight I had the same dream. I was walking down a long hallway and Patch would start talking to me. I would run, yelling his name. I tripped over my own feet and when he told me to look up, it was his father. Every time, without fail. That was usually when I woke up, drenched in sweat.

I looked at my clock. 5:15.

Unable to go back to sleep, I threw off my covers and padded downstairs. I made myself some tea and sat at my counter. As per usual, my mind floaded with thoughts of Patch: The first time we met, our real first date, the way his arms felt wrapped around my body.

"Hey, honey." My mom's greeting brought me back to the real world. I smiled in response and continued sipping my tea.

"You're up early for a Saturday," she noted.

"I couldn't sleep," I responded, earning a sympathetic look from her. I simply told her and Vee that Patch and I broke up, a mutual break-up. Sure, they didn't like him, but they knew I loved him and I was heartbroken. Vee had been spending every weekend with me for the last four months, and I was grateful. We would eat junk and watch movies or she would simply hold me while I cried my eyes out. This weekend, however, she was hanging out with Scott. That thought brought a smile to my face. Vee deserved to be happy, as did Scott, and they seemed to make each other happy.

"Don't forget about dinner tonight," said my mom, breaking into my thoughts once again. My mom had started dating Detective Basso two months ago. At first I was apprehensive, but then I got to know him. He's really nice and makes my mom happy.

_Everyone is happy, _I thought. _Everyone but me._

I spent my day laying in bed - the norm these days - until I dragged myself into the shower. I threw on jeans and a tshirt and met my mom downstairs just as she was hollering up to me. We met Detective Basso at a little restaraunt downtown and ordered our food. I was poking at my dinner when a flash a black caught my eye. I snapped my head up, but didn't see anything. Sighing to myself, I excused myself to the bathroom. I passed the bathroom and headed outside; I needed some air. Standing against the rough brick building, the past four months slammed down on me and I felt tears slide down my face.

A white handkerchief appeared out of nowhere and I looked up.

"Patch?' I gasped.

"Angel," he said, jsut above a whisper.

I cleared my eyes and realized I made the whole thing up in my head. My shoulders fell and my breath went out sharply. I turned and went back into the resaraunt. In the bathroom, I splashed cold water on my face, hoping to ease the reddness. I went back to the table and tried to enjoy the rest of dinner.

I tossed and turned the entire night. Finally giving up on sleep, I walked over to my window. I could see the moon shining off the top of the shed. How had my life become a sad movie? Patch and I were in love, but he was yanked from me time and time again. It just wasn't fair. None of it was fair.

I heard my door creak open and slowly turned around. Patch stood there, dressed in black. I groaned. Was it not enough for me to lose him? Did I also have to see him everywhere I went? I rubbed my eyes. When I opened them, he was standing right in front of me, heat in his eyes.

"Angel," he said, like I had heard him say a million times before; when we were together, in my dreams, when he spoke to my mind, and now when I imagined him standing in front of me. "Nora? I thought you would have been happier to see me." I looked at his face, his expression a mixture of confusion, worry, sadness and love. "Have you moved on from me?"

"It's just an hallucination," I said to myself. "Stop getting your hopes up, he'll be gone when you open your eyes." I opened my eyes, but he was still there. I sighed.

"So, you think I'm an hallucination?" The corner of Patch's mouth twitched, like he was trying not to smile. "Tell me, would an hallucination do this?" He grabbed my face with both hands and kissed me. It was gentle at first, and then it became more and more intense. He pulled back, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"So-so you're actually here? You're back? But...you left. Your dad. What-what happened?"

"I killed him," he said matter-of-factly. "It took longer than I thought it would, and I am truly sorry for that. But I knew if I told you my plan, you would never agree to it. I had to keep you in the dark." His hands still held my face and his eyes begged me to understand what he was saying.

"That was your plan all along? To kill him?" Maybe I was dense, but I didn't understand.

"I had to get close to him in order to end him. It was the only way, Nora. I didn't want to leave you, but I had to. I'm back now, and I'm not going anywhere."

At that, I stopped thinking all about Patch's dad and looked into his eyes. They were as black as ever and as familiar as the back of my hand. My heart swelled with having him so near. I pulled him into a tight hug and felt tears spill down my cheeks. For the first time in the last four months, they were tears of happiness.

"We have forever, Nora Grey. And I plan on spending my forever with you."

That sounded like a plan to me.

**Well! I hoped you all enjoyed it! xoxo**


End file.
